


If Only You Opened Your Eyes

by anysin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Comatose Pegasus, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Croquet waits for Pegasus to wait up. An ancient fic.





	If Only You Opened Your Eyes

"Croquet?"

His master's voice would be small and uncertain, childish despite it's mature depth, and no matter how quietly he spoke, Croquet would hear him from miles away. And so he would immediately grasp his master's thin hand, squeeze it hard, convince him that everything would be alright.

His master's one single eye would gaze at him with doubt, but he would smile anyway, with no idea that Croquet had all intentions of keeping his promise.

The first months would be so hard, with the Kaibas breathing down in their necks with spite and revenge, and there would be suspicion and distrust from Yugi Mutou and his friends as well, but Croquet would help his master to get through it all, help him to make up all the wrongs he did to the world. It would take a long time, and sometimes his master would come close to cracking down, but Croquet would always be there to keep him up, offer him support and guide him to the source of his own strength once again. In the end they would victor. His master's eye would fill up with hope again.

And maybe, just maybe he would be finally able to see the great love that Croquet had for him, and if not respond to it, then appreciate it. Nothing would ever match Cyndia in his master's heart, and despite his bitter feelings, he would accept it, because loving Pegasus J. Crawford was far more important than any angry emotion that Croquet harbored in his heart. And this time, even if he wasn't able to replace Cyndia, he would be finally able to help his master to move on, to let go his grief and learn to love life for it's own sake again. His Pegasus might never love him in the way he wanted, but Croquet was sure that one day, his master would hold onto his wrist when he tried to withdraw from yet another secret caress, allow him to linger on just a little longer.

Croquet opened his eyes, hopeful that all of that would finally happen.

Pegasus J. Crawford remained unconscious.


End file.
